


Let Me In

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sick Chris, Sickfic, also Gerard is dead, and Chris' mom is way cooler and nicer, mostly in reference to the fact that they don't have cellphones the size of their arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris knows damn well his boyfriend doesn’t like to be ignored, so it’s entirely his fault that Peter is about to climb up to his window. </p><p>For <a href="http://xtremefangirling.tumblr.com/>xtremefangirling</a>,%20who%20isn%E2%80%99t%20feeling%20so%20well."></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Peter’s doesn’t know what happened. Everything was fine on Friday when they said goodbye after school. Then Chris had cancelled their date on Saturday a couple hours later, and proceeded to ignore him the rest of the weekend. Not one call or text had been answered for two whole days.

Chris knows damn well his boyfriend doesn’t like to be ignored, so it’s entirely his fault that Peter is about to climb up to his window. He takes a short run and then jumps, grabs the edge of the roof and swings himself on top of it. Three cheers for werewolf agility.

He crawls to next to the window, then sits and listens. There is one heartbeat in the room and it’s definitely Chris’. He can see a small light that is definitely not from a lamp, so it must be his phone. So the phone wasn’t the problem.

Peter quickly grabs his own phone and sends a quick text.

<< you up?

He hears the notification on Chris’ phone and then a stutter in Chris’ heartbeat, followed by a sigh from the boy himself. Peter waits for a reply, but it doesn’t come.

He reaches out a hand to knock on the window to scare the crap out of Chris and let him pay for ignoring him, but his hand bounces off an invisible barrier. Mountain ash?

Peter feels sadness and anger welling up at the thought of Chris keeping him out like this. Why would he do that? Did his mom find out and make him? Did Kate do it? It does sound like her to put mountain ash around her brother’s room just to mess with them.

Not liking the way these thoughts make his heart squeeze together, Peter decides to take action.

<< I know you’re up. I’m sitting outside your window.

There is another stutter in Chris’ heartbeat, and then Peter’s phone buzzes as he receives a reply

>> **go away Peter!**

<< are you going to tell me whats going on?

>> **nothings going on**

<< liar

<< either you let me in or I knock on the front door

>> **YOU WOULDNT**

<< are you going to let me in?

>> **go home!**

>> I’ll see you in a minute

Peter somersaults off the roof. It’s not strictly necessary, he mostly does it in case Chris is watching and to remind him how awesome he is. He walks up to the front and knocks. Chris had better appreciate the fact that he’s willing to get shot for him.

‘Hello,’ Chris’ mom says when she opens the door. She looks friendly, but Chris didn’t get his skills with a gun from a stranger. ‘How can I help you?’

‘Hello, Mrs Argent. My name is Peter Hale.’ The friendly expression on the woman’s face turns wary. She positions herself squarely in the door opening to block the way into the house. Well, at least he’s not bleeding. Yet. ‘I’m you’re sons boyfriend.’ There is a small spike in her heartbeat and then it slows down, not unlike when a predator is about to attack. ‘I can’t reach Chris. I know he’s upstairs. He’s put mountain ash on his windowsill. I want to know what is going on.’

Mrs. Argent raises her eyebrows for a moment, then her expression turns amused.

‘This started on Friday?’

‘Yes.’ How does she know that?

‘Please, come in, Peter.’ Mrs. Argent steps aside to let him into the house.

Werewolves are supposed to be at the top of the food chain. There are few predators that can defeat them, but when Peter steps over the threshold, he feels like a lamb stepping into the lion’s den.

‘I’m assuming you know the way.’ The woman shuts the door behind him and then leaves him standing there, stunned.

What is going on? First, Chris shuts him out with mountain ash. Then, his mother, the head of one of the most powerful hunter families, lets him inside her house. Maybe they’ve all been brainwashed. Maybe this is all a trap. Maybe Chris is actually in the basement, bound and gagged, trying to scream at him to leave. Okay, that last one is unlikely, but he’s still not going to rush up those stairs.

It takes Peter a while to reach Chris’ bedroom door. He keeps stopping and listening for signs of danger every few steps. When he knocks on the door, there is no answer. He decides that, if Chris doesn’t tell him to go away, it’s okay to come in and opens the door. The room is dark, and without his heightened senses he would’ve thought it was empty.

‘Chris?’

‘Go away, Peter,’ Chris’ muffled voice comes from under his sheets.

The room smells weird. When he gets closer to the bed, there is a strong scent of sweat. All types sweat smell different, and this sweat doesn’t smell good, too sweet.

He sits down on the mattress and places his hand where he thinks Chris’ shoulder is. He feels the other boy flinch and his heart squeezes together again. His throat closes up. What if Chris really doesn’t want him here? Ever again?

‘Chris?’ This time it sounds like a plea.

His boyfriend must have heard the change in tone too, because Chris lowers the sheets to reveal his face. He looks pale, his eyes are red, and that weird smell is definitely coming from him.

‘You’re sick? That was why you didn’t want me to come over?’

Chris nods. He’s not looking at Peter, but keeps his eyes trained on the ceiling.

‘You know I can’t get human diseases right?’

‘That’s not why-‘ Chris trails off with a sigh.

Peter frowns. ‘Tell me. I mean, you smell kind of terrible and you look like crap, but it’s not like I would mind taking care of you.’

There’s a brief flash of embarrassment that crosses Chris’ face.

‘Is that why? You don’t like me taking of you?’ It hurts. Peter knows he’s not be the most caring type, but he’d try.

‘I don’t like looking weak with you, okay? I mean, I know you like that I’m almost as strong as you and that I could probably kick your ass if I tried.’

‘You can’t,’ Peter snorts.

‘I just thought, if you saw me like this-‘

‘That I would break up with you?’ Peter asks incredulously. ‘I think your illness has fried your brain, because that is the most idiotic thing I’ve ever heard.’

He kicks of shoes, and sheds his jeans and jacket. Before Chris’ fevered brain catches up and he can protest, Peter slides under the covers and curls himself around him.

‘If I was going to break up with you, it would be because you’re an idiot. Or if you ever got a mullet. Not because you’re sick.’ He brushes Chris’ hair away from his forehead. It feels like small needles are pricking at his fingertips when he touches Chris’ skin. ‘You’re in pain. Why didn’t you say so.’

‘I’m fine,’ Chris mutters and tries to batt Peter’s hand away from his face.

Peter rolls his eyes, pressing a palm against his boyfriends cheek. The veins on his hand arms turn black as he takes the headache away. It’s not much, but at least Chris might sleep a little easier now.

‘I’m sorry,’ Chris mumbles, curling into his chest. ‘For shutting you out.’

‘Don’t do it again, okay?’

‘Okay.’

When Mrs. Argent comes up fifteen minutes later to make sure her son is okay, she finds both boys fast asleep. She isn’t ecstatic about the fact that her son is dating a werewolf. But when she sees Peter curled around him protectively, she can’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
